The present disclosure is related in general to wellsite equipment, such as oilfield surface equipment, downhole assemblies, coiled tubing (CT) assemblies, slickline assemblies, and the like. The present disclosure is also related to the use of laser cutting equipment and sealing materials for repairing or sealing completion tubulars and other conduits located within a wellbore and/or for repairing or sealing portions of rock formation around the wellbore.
Coiled tubing is a technology that has been expanding its range of application since its introduction to the oil industry in the 1960's. Its ability to pass through the completion tubulars and the wide array of tools and technologies that may be used in conjunction with it make coiled tubing a versatile technology. Typical coiled tubing apparatus include surface pumping facilities, a coiled tubing string mounted on a reel, a method to convey the coiled tubing into and out of the wellbore (such as an injector head or the like), and surface control apparatus at the wellhead. Coiled tubing has been utilized for performing well treatment and/or well intervention operations in existing wellbores, such as, but not limited to, hydraulic fracturing, matrix acidizing, milling, perforating, coiled tubing drilling, and the like.